Living Lies
by LadyBug5859
Summary: Hermione and Draco along with thier families have been living lies. Dumbledore and a few others know. Will the secrets come out and what will everyone think?
1. Secrets

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter. This is my second story hope you like it. Does not follow book or movie.

Hermione Granger and her parents had been living a lie and they were not the only ones. The Malfoy and Black family had been living lies as well and only a handful of people knew it. There was a reason that they that were good at Legilimency and Occlumency and it was not the reason that everybody thought. Part of it had to do Voldemort but was not to do his bidding it was to keep things away from him. They were very good at acting. Bellatrix and Lucius were really not evil; the families had been spies for the Order since it was formed. They did not hate Muggles or Muggleborns and they did not believe all the stuff that Voldemort and the rest of the Wizarding world thought they did. They had only joined him because they did not want to end up dead. He had threatened to kill them if they did not join. So with that the Blacks and Malfoy family joined.

It was also all an act that Andromeda and Sirius were disowned. They were still part of the family but only the family Dumbledore, Snape and The Lane Family knew. Dumbledore knew because he was the founder and leader of the Order, Snape because like all of them he was a spy and the Lane Family because they went way back with the Malfoy and Black family. Maximus Lane was a pureblood he had been best friends with Cygnus Black III and Abraxas Malfoy. In return Lucius, Narcissa, Bellatrix,Andromeda, and Dimitri grew up best friends.

Maximus had refused to join Voldemort and was killed in front of his two best friends his wife Isadora having died about a year earlier due to an spell gone wrong. Both of them not wanting to end up like their best friend joined and then they went to the Order. They informed their families and told them told them that they would all have to unfortunately join as well especially with the fact that Bellatrix had just married Rodolphus Lestrange and he and his family were Death Eaters there was no way out. They did however come up with a plan for Dimitri and Zelina to escape with their newborn baby girl Adrianna. They all promised that they would still see each other.

Fighting back tears and wondering how their best friends were doing it so well. They watched as one of their best friends and her deranged husband (who was not in on the plan he had been told to kill the remaining Lane family) set fire to their car that they had been in just moments before. As soon as the spell was said Dimitri threw an Invisibility cloak over him and his family and Apparated out. They had already found a place to live in the Muggle World even if they had to do a few memory charms on a few muggles. Dumbledore had helped with that one in fact he had helped with them with everything that they would need.

With one last look at their best friends they Apparated to their new house to begin life as Julian, Charlotte, and Hermione Granger. Dumbledore, Narcissa and baby Draco were at the house waiting for them (Narcissa did not have to be when they "killed" her best friends because she had lied and said she Draco had a checkup). Dumbledore did a very strong Glamour spell on them so that they would no longer look like the Lane and Jennings families.

It was a week later when Narcissa came with Lucius, Bellatrix and Draco. They continued to visit each other and made sure that their children knew the story. They were also told that in public they had to act like they hated each other. They knew that both of the kids would be accepted at Hogwarts and that Draco would be in Slytherin they took bets on what House Hermione/ Adrianna would be in. They were both so excited to go but at the same time they were not looking forward to having to "Hate" each other. It was not the acting that they were evil pureblood and a muggleborn who knew nothing about magic they had been doing that their whole lives it was the having to act as if they hated their best friend part.


	2. Fianlly Hogwarts

A/N: Thank you to everyone that is following or has made this a favorite! You guys are awesome. I will try to update soon! Hope you like it. Let me know what you think!

They had come up with nicknames for each other so that they could communicate with each other and no one would know who they really were. Lucius was Eagle; Narcissa was Caterpillar/Pillar, Draco-Dash, Dimirti/Julian-Rocky, Zelina/Charlotte- Lark, Adrianna/Hermione –Kangaroo/Roo, Andromeda-Dolly, Bellatrix- Raven, Ted-Goose, Tonks-Verbena/Bena, Sirius of course Padfoot.

Hermione and Draco were lying on Draco's bed they had one week to be together before they had to hate each other all the time. " Roo I have a way for us to communicate Uncle Sirius told me that it was the way he used to communicate with James, Remus, and Peter when they were younger. " He leaned over to his bedside table and pulled out a box and handed it to Hermione. She opened the box it was a white gold band with a Princess cut Morganite ring. "Dash this is a Morganite Gem they are rare!" "I know Roo; it is a companion to this". He pulled out a white gold band with Emeralds all around it, he took her ring out of the box and put the two rings next to each other the minute they touched they both emitted an orange light. "See all we have to do is think about what we want to say and touch the stones then the other will hear it in their head. Like this". Draco thought Best friends always and touched one of the stones on his ring, Hermione heard and touched her ring thinking Forever no matter what. Draco smiled and said "Of course". "This is awesome" I know!"

The week flew bye and before they knew it they were headed to their first year of Hogwarts. They had dinner the night before at the Granger/Lane household. "Draco will of course be in Slytherin every Malfoy has been". Said Lucius. " I have a feeling that Roo is going to be in Gryffindor" said Tonks. " I think you are right Bena she does have the traits of a Gryffindor but also of the other houses as well". said Narcissa. "We will just have to wait and see". Lucius said.

On the Hogwarts Express the next day Hermione had made friends with an odd boy by the name of Neville he had lost his toad and she was helping him look for it. She had been going from compartment to compartment she opened one when she saw a hair that she knew all too well. "Has anyone seen a told a boy named Neville lost one?" She knew everyone in the compartment but they did not know her. Pansy Parkinson looked at her and laughed. "No we have not now leave" said Draco. He was cold and the way he said that was downright horrible. It was a good thing that she knew he was just acting or she would have not liked him. She closed the compartment door and Neville Said "That was Draco Malfoy he is a git you would be better of staying away from him, his family is evil". "Okay" She said smiling knowing the truth about the Malfoy family. Just then she heard in her head "I am so sorry Roo!" "It's okay Dash I know you had to do it".

They finally got to Hogwarts and the Sorting began. "Hum, I know who you really are and you would do great in Slytherin, however to keep the secret I can place you there. You would also do great in all the other houses as well. My decision has been made GRYFFINDOR! The hat shouted she looked over at Draco and heard "we are now officially enemies! Just joking! Love you!" She was now seated at the table she touched her ring and Draco heard "yeah love you too". He smirked. He was glad that he could communicate with his best friend. The next morning they both recived owls Hermione got hers before she went down to the Great Hall. The first one was from her parents, We are so proud of you don't tell anyone but I am glad that you are not a snake. Be careful and write soon. We love and Dad. The next one was from Tonks family. Knew you would be a Lion, try to keep Dash in line. We know that is easier said than done. Love You Dolly, Goose, and Bena. Then came Lucius and Narcissa, Congrats on getting putting into Gryffindor Bena was correct. Remember to not take anything that Dash says seriously. Even though it will seem like he hates you remember who he is. Be careful and try not to get into trouble. We love you and are so proud of you. E&C

Draco received his at breakfast. Son of course you got into Slytherin there was no doubt in anyone minds that you wouldn't. Be careful and we know it will be hard but watch out for Roo. And just remember to apologize after you are evil to her. Write soon Love Mother and Father. He next one was form the Tonks It is official you really are a slimy snake cousin knew you would be! Ignore her we are proud of you. Be careful and remember everything we have told/taught you. Love You Dolly, Goose, Bena and Raven. The last letter was form the Granger/Lanes Draco, remember to watch out for Roo I have a feeling she is going to have a harder time with things then you are. Keep yourself safe as well try not to get into trouble. We know how trouble likes to find you. Love you Dash. Rocky & Lark

Before they knew it Halloween was upon them Hermione had been having a hard time making friends the only one she really had was Neville and he was odd. She was not sure why he had been put into Gryffindor but who was she to underestimate the Sorting Hat. She was in the bathroom after getting upset over something that Ron Weasley had said. She knew that she should not be upset and she was just getting ready to go down to the Great Hall when she heard the door open and she looked in the Mirror and saw a big ugly troll. Meanwhile in the Great Hall Professor Quirrell came running in screaming "Troll in the Dungeon"! It was at that moment that Draco realized Hermione was missing. He touched his ring "Roo where are you?" He saw Potter and Weasley run out of the Hall they had worried looks on their faces. He was scared. He heard "Troll bathroom trapped, scared!" "It will be okay".

"Students back to your Dormitories" said Dumbledore. Snape looked at Draco and noticed the look on his face it was then he noticed that Hermione was not there. He said a spell under his breath and Draco noticed that he was now invisible the only person that could see him was Snape. "Be quite and if I tell you to leave you leave, understand?" Draco nodded. They found Hermione in the bathroom with Harry and Ron, none of the professors actually believed the story that they told but let it go anyway. Hermione heard "I am so glad you are okay! I am right beside you Severus cast an Invisibility spell on me." He reached over and grabbed her hand she took his hand. She was glad that she had her best friend at her side and was glad that Severus had done the spell.


	3. Mudblood and a Talk

A/N: Thank you to everyone that has read and followed this story!

"Roo what were you thinking? You could have been seriously injured" Hermione heard. She touched her ring and responded "I don't know Ron was being a jerk and I just got carried away I guess!" "You got upset over Weasel? Really Roo?! "Shut it Dash! He is a nice guy and if you weren't so mean maybe you could see that!" "Roo you know I cannot be nice to him it would ruin everything! Right now I want to hex him because he made you cry!" "Thanks Dash you are the best!" "I know" "Ha-ha Night Dash! Love you!" "Night Roo love you too!"

The next day Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting down by the lake talking about what happened yesterday. When they say a group of people coming towards them then they heard a voice that two out of three hated and one only pretended to hate. "Well, Well if it isn't a Bloodtratior, the Chosen one and a Mudblood. You three look rather comfy did we interrupt something? "Shut it Malfoy!" "Oh you two have to have a Mudblood girl fight your battles I see!" Draco said back while smirking. Ron went for his wand while Hermione grabbed his arm and said "Don't let him get to you! Let's just go!" They walked away. As they walked away she heard "I am so sorry you know that I didn't mean what I said." "I know no worries." "Best Friends!" "Forever and Always!"

Draco was walking back to the common room with Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise when he was stopped by Professor Snape. "Mr. Malfoy would you please come with me?" "Yes Professor." "The rest of you back to the Common room. They walked away leaving Draco with their favorite professor. Hermione was studying or at least trying to but Harry and Ron would not let her they wanted her to help them with their homework. Maybe Draco is right she thought to herself they are idiots. Just then someone opened the window and an owl flew in it was one of the school owls. It was addressed to her. Miss Granger please meet me in my Classroom immediately! Professor Snape. She had not realized that there were two people reading over her shoulder. "You aren't going to go are you?" asked Ron "Yeah Mione it could be a trap" said Harry. "I cannot believe you two this was private it is rude to read someone else's mail! Don't ever do it again! And yes I am going! Goodbye!" She grabbed her stuff and walked out!

She knew that she was not in danger that Professor Snape would never hurt her he only act that he hated her. She got to the classroom and knocked "Come in" she opened the door and saw that Draco was there as well. She got scared not knowing what was going on. "Um Professor what is wrong did something happen?" "Calm down Miss Granger There are just a few things that we need to talk about." He cast a spell so that no one could hear them nor could they enter the room.

"You both know that the Troll was a Voldemort thing. Everyone is going to say that you are too young to know this but you both have been through more than anyone your age. You two have got to be careful if anyone finds out not only will you be good as dead so will your family. I have promised to look after the two of you, it is easy for me to do with Draco as he is in Slytherin and my Godson however Roo you are a little harder to protect. You have to stop putting yourself in danger. I do not want anything to happen to either one of you and your father as well as Lucius would hurt and or kill me. So please try not to get into any more trouble but seeing as you are friends with Potter and Weasley I doubt that is going to happen. Promise me that you will both try."

"Promise" they both said. "Good now back to your dormitories. "Goodnight Dash, Goodnight Roo!" "Goodnight Uncle Severus" they once again said at the same time. Snape turned around and walked into his private chambers with a smile on his face. Draco had always called him Uncle Severus or even Uncle Sev seeing as he was his Godfather. Adrianna/Hermione/ or Roo had started to call him Uncle when she was about seven years old and he did not mind it one bit. In fact he loved it both of them meant the world to him and he would do whatever he had to, to keep them safe. He would have to keep an eye on Potter and Weasley they were trouble and he knew it. He had to laugh at the fact that Harry was so much like both James and Lily a reason in itself to watch him and well Weasley was just a Weasley that was the only reason he needed.


	4. Annoying questions

A/N:Thank you all that have read this story and have followed it or added it to their favorites! You guys are awesome! I hope that I am not disappointing you! Thanks again! :) Sorry this is short again but I kept you guys waiting long enough! Will try to update soon!

Months passed with no incidents and everyone was talking about their plans for Christmas Break. "Harry and Mione mom told me to invite both of you. If it was okay with your family." Said Ron. "I would love to but am not sure that My Aunt and Uncle would allow me to but then again they are always trying to find ways to get rid of me. I will ask. It would be nice to have a normal family Christmas" Harry said. " I am sorry thank you for the offer but I will not be able to attend my family goes away every Christmas with some family friends. But tell your mom thank you!" said Hermione.

"Where do you guys go?" Asked Ron. He was always so nosy and it drove her nuts. The more she thought about it she wondered why she had became friends with him, But she knew that she had no choice as much as she wished she could be with Draco she knew that she could not that these two were the best she could do at the moment. "It changes each year she replied most of the time it is either Greece or The Bahamas, but one year we did go to Ireland. I have not asked where we are going this year!"

"Wow said Harry, how does your family afford places like that?" "Well that is where the family friends come in they actually have houses all over the world even in America. ( and the places that they don't have houses in we do she added in her head) So we normally go to one of there houses it is so much fun!" Hermione said with a smile she was thinking about how she would be able to spend all her time with Draco without any idiots getting in her way. "Really said Ron I wish that I had rich friends so that I could go to those places I have never been outside of London. Do you think you could introduce me to your rich friends" he asked. "Really Ron that is just rude that you would even ask that ( and she thought in head again you already know them and don't like them) NO I will not." She yelled. Everyone in the common room looked at her and she turned and walked upstairs to her bed.

"Ron just asked me to spend Christmas with his family" "You said no right?" "What do you think Dash?" "Just making sure Roo!" "Do you know where we are going this year of course he asked that as well, He is so annoying!" " I have been trying to tell you that Roo but you will not listen and no I have not heard. But will send an owl to father tomorrow and ask him as I have been wondering as well." It does not really matter as long as we are together. I am going to read for a bit then go to bed. Goodnight Dash. Love you!" "You are correct and of course you are going to read before bed Bookworm! Goodnight Roo! Love you too!"

The next morning during breakfast the conversations about Christmas plans continued. Ron kept asking her questions about her family and how was it that they had rich friends. She was trying to be nice and answer in the shortest way possible. At the same time she was wondering why anyone would let someone like Voldemort rule their lives. Ron was in the middle of asking another question when the morning post came. She looked up to see the family owl Daisy as well as the Malfoy Family owl Blue. Daisy landed on her lap with a letter she took the letter and gave it a piece of toast before she flew off. Before she could read the letter Ron asked her "how is it that if your family is Muggles they have access to an owl?" "Well Ron when we found out that the way that the Wizzarding World communicates is through owls they went out and brought one. So that they could communicate with me!" she was kinda angry at him and it showed in her voice.

She opened the letter Roo we hope that you are doing well and that Dash is as well. Tell him hi for us. We also wanted to tell you where we are going this year for Christmas I know that Lark was going to tell Dash and that if we didn't he would...we are all going to Greece this year! We are so excited for you and Dash to come home. I heard for Severus what happened and that you are friends with the Potter Boy as well as one of the Weasley Boys. I think that is great but please try to stay out of trouble I remember their parents and they were trouble in school. At least you and Dash are not in the same house or we would be in even more trouble. Stay safe and we will see you in a few weeks. Love from Mum and Dad.

Draco looked over at the Gryffindor table as Blue landed in front of him. He could tell that she was mad but he figured he would wait until after he read his letter to ask her about it. He had the idea that is had to do with the Weasel again, He opened his letter Draco, Hope this letter finds you well of course we would know if you were not, Severus told us what happened and am so glad that you are both okay. He also informed us about Roo's choice of friends not sure that I like that very much but there is nothing we can do. Oh we are going to Greece for Christmas we know how much you both like that place. Try to stay out of trouble and also try to keep Roo out of trouble as well. Tell her hi for us. See you in a few weeks. Love Mother and Father.


End file.
